Cilffs
by Jackiie1817
Summary: A different story from D. N. Angel. Just the same characters. :D
1. Falling

*** This doesn't really have anything to do with Hush, Hush. I just needed a catagory to put this story in. This is a story I just ramdomly wrote. You don't have to read it, my friend just made me put this on Fanfiction. But if you are reading, I hope you enjoy! (It might be corney, just saying.) BTW this is my first fanficton.**

* * *

><p><em>I know i'm overreacting, but I just can't take the pain anymore. He doesn't feel the same way I feel about him, he never <em>_will. He has a girlfriend he is always with, it's like I don't exist anymore._

I finally reach the top of the cliff, I could feel the cold breeze as I look watch the water crashing into the rocks far below me. I'm ready to jump, but a figure appeared at the corner of my eye. It's him, I know it is. Not wanting to hear anything he has to say, I quickly close my eyes and jump. The freezing wind speeding pass my face feels like shards of glass against my skin. I turn my body so i'm facing the sky. I open my eyes to see dark, gray clouds starting to cover the bright sun. To me, it looked beautiful.

I wake up surrounded by trees, the sky is now completely dark and it's freezing.

_Am I dead? Where am I? What happened after I fell?_

As my eyes got use to the dark, I saw a dark figure coming towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but that's all I can think of. I hope you liked it! :)<strong>


	2. The Forest

The dark figure stared back at me, watching my every move. I slowly got up and that's when it started walk towards me. Quickly, I ran in the opposite direction of it. I could have swore that it said my name and I started running. I looked back to see that the figure stopped where it was and just watched as I ran away. _Where am I? What's going on?! _

After about 10 minutes of running, I decided to start walking. I don't get what was happening at all. I woke up in this dark and foggy forest I've never seen before. It's freezing, I could see my own breath, and I am drenched. Not in sweat, but water. _Maybe it was when I jumped off that cliff. _

_Wait._

I paused and thought about how I jumped into the water. _ If I jumped, how did I get in this place? Am I dead? Did someone save me and just left me here? But how could they? I don't even know where this place is! Who or what was that dark shadow? _ The questions swirled around my head. It was making me very dizzy.

I don't know where I am. I'm freezing. I am definitely going to catch a cold. But I have a lot of other things to worry about at the moment. I look around to see if that dark figure is around anywhere. _I think I lost it, whatever that creepy thing is. _I turned back around and, BIG SURPRISE, saw the figure less than three feet away. He was a little taller than me but not much. That was the only thing I could make out because I was so dark and foggy.

I was frozen in place. I couldn't get my body to move. He then started to walk towards me. _  
><em>

"What do you want?" was all I could get out in barley a whisper. I was terrified and didn't know what else to do. The man stopped in his place and chuckled.

"Don't you recognize your own friend?"

I know that voice...

Satoshi! I automatically pictured his serious, yet joking face. His hair that he would sweep away as it fell to his eyes and would send all the girls swooning and sighing. His eyes that could see right though me when I tried to hide something. I saw my best friend.

I stared at the dark figure and gave it a big hug and even started to cry as I dug my face in it's shoulder.

"I hate you! Why didn't you say it was you?!" I almost screamed at him.

"I tried! But you ran away from me! It took me a while to find you through this fog."

I looked around and saw that the fog was clearing out a little, but it even darker than before.

"Sorry, but you scared me! Why were you just standing there? It was like you were watching me. You creep." I laughed.

He let out a little laughed and paused for a bit. "Hey I think it's late, we should rest. The fog is clearing out, so it should be gone in the morning."

We found a tree and sat down. No one spoke. It was kind of uncomfortable. Since it was night, the temperature was down and I was up to the point where I was sniffling and sneezing. My clothes were still a little damp, and very cold.

"You sound like you're having fun there. Did you have a nice swim?"

He laughed and wrapped me in a jacket, which I'm guessing, is his.

"_You _saved me? How did you know where I was? How are you not wet, too? And why and how did you get us here? _Where are we?!_" I yelled at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down, i'll answer your questions in the morning. Let's just rest for now and wait for the fog to clear."

I mumbled under my breath and did what I was told. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes.


End file.
